


Dreams of the Moon

by cloudrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Wizarding War is taking it's toll on everyone, and Sirius comforts Remus after he has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user stormsendmarauder, because they made me a bit sad.

They had been like this more and more lately; coming home to fall into bed together, barely two words exchanged between them. Remus knew it couldn’t be helped, working for the Order had been getting to both of them, and at least they still had these nights together. He had been able to sleep less and less, the stress of his forays into werewolf territory had left him anxious in the night. He watched Sirius fall asleep; long hair falling onto the pillow in that graceful way he had, mouth parted slightly in exhaustion, and he sighed deeply, and waited for his own body tell him it was safe to sleep.  
He woke up and choked on his own startled breath. His eyes blinked open and he found himself looking out the window at the crescent moon hanging ominously above him in the sky. The dream came flooding back to him and he was in the woods again, surrounded by men who were not men at all, blood dripping down their chins, teeth sharp. He gasped for breath and scrambled off the bed, caught his foot on a blanket, and tumbled to the floor on all fours. He closed his eyes tightly, his chest heaving, and tried to shut out the images, but it was no use. The wolves were surrounding him now, and as much as he fought it, he was changing with them. His bones were growing, pulling his skin tight around his frame, his claws digging deeply into his own palms. The memory of the pain was startling, his head was never this clear during transformations. He fell onto his elbows, and curled his legs up underneath him tightly, fighting desperately to keep even breaths.   
He could hear Sirius stirring in bed behind him, and he stilled on the floor, hoping he would go back to bed. It was quiet, and then he felt a warm hand on his back, and Sirius was kneeling on the floor beside him.  
“Remus.” he spoke in a low voice, still heavy with sleep, “Come to bed.”  
When Remus didn’t respond, he reached an arm under his chest, and pulled him up, looking into his eyes.   
“Hey. Come back to me.” he said softly, squeezing his shoulder tightly. Remus let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and fell into Sirius, burying his head in his shoulder. It was the familiarity of Sirius’ touch that allowed him to finally let go. He cried quietly, and Sirius held him there, trailing his fingers soothingly down his back. They sat on the floor until their breaths had fallen together, and Remus’ tears had quieted. Sirius lifted him again, pulling him back onto the bed, and wiped the tears from his face. He tucked the blankets around him tightly and crawled in behind him, wrapping his long arms around his waist. Remus could hear his breaths slow down, and thought he had fallen asleep again, but he spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper in Remus’ ear.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Remus said quietly, and closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the terrible title. As always, I would love your notes for improvement or on any opinions you might have!


End file.
